Mother's Paranoid
by scarletraika
Summary: Naruto kecil harus masuk sekolah. Bisakah Kushina melupakan rasa takutnya, dan membiarkan anaknya keluar memasuki dunia baru yang lebih luas? Son Complex, Kushina and chibi!Naruto. Friendship, chibi!Sasuke and chibi!Naruto.


No comment, dah. Ini hanya sebuah kerjaan iseng Rai karena capek ngetik cerita semacam Soulmate Therapy itu. XD

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto.

Warnings:

AU, OOC, lebayness maybe. XD Dan juga percakapan dengan bahasa yang tidak baku. Terutama untuk Naruto kecil. XP

Don't like, don't read.

Beta'ed by my sister.

Happy reading, minna-san… :)

-

Namikaze Naruto lulus test masuk taman kanak-kanak hari ini.

Sang kepala sekolah menemui Minato dan Kushina untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Segera setelah itu, mereka langsung menerima semua fasilitas yang disediakan pihak sekolah untuk para murid baru. Lima pasang seragam sekolah khas anak usia empat tahun, satu buah tas ransel, sepasang sepatu baru, sekotak lengkap alat-alat tulis, buku-buku belajar, dan lain-lain.

Naruto, berusia empat tahun, sudah mulai bisa masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak tingkat A minggu depan.

Membayangkan anak semata wayangnya akan memasuki dunia sosial yang lebih luas, sang mama menitikkan air mata. Sang papa tersenyum bangga. Mereka bahagia, dan Naruto pun senang.

Ia merasa puas, bisa membuat kedua orangtuanya merasa bahagia…

…dan juga membuatnya bisa menagih janji papanya. Keesokan harinya, dengan terkikik polos kekanak-kanakan, Naruto berkata pada mamanya, "Nayuto masyuk cekolahan bental lagi 'kan, mama?"

Kushina yang tengah memotong ikan untuk makan siang, tersenyum geli. "Iya, Naru sayang. Ada apa memangnya?"

Dengan pandangan menyelidik, Kushina melirik ke arah anaknya yang masih terus terkikik senang.

"Nah, cekalang Nayu mau minta cama mama papa, untuk… beli esh klim!"

Gerakan memotong tangan Kushina terhenti, tatapan matanya yeng lembut berubah mengeras seketika. Sambil mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih, ia bertanya, "Kenapa Naru minta beli es krim?"

Kushina tidak suka melihat Naruto makan es krim. Karena itu bisa membuat anaknya demam, dan terkena batuk pilek. Kushina benci melihat Naruto sakit. Hal itu bisa membuatnya panik dan tertekan, walaupun ternyata Naruto hanya terkena radang tenggorokan biasa.

Tapi tidak. Kushina tidak peduli. Karena yang pasti, jika Naruto sakit—terkena sakit apa pun itu—bocah pirangnya itu pasti hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan tangisan merengek yang memedihkan hati sang mama.

"Mama, kepala Nayu pucing. Tenggolokhan Nayu cakit. Mamaa~! Hilangin pahit di mulut Nayu…"

Dan jika sudah begitu, Kushina pasti akan panik sambil mengganti sapu tangan yang mengompres kening balitanya dengan yang baru. Berkali-kali menelpon dokter anak langganan keluarganya. Lalu marah-marah pada Minato, seraya mengintrogasi suaminya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang makanan-apa-saja-yang-dimasukkannya-ke-dalam-mulut-Naruto-?

Pada akhirnya, Minato pun ikut panik. Ia sibuk meyakinkan istrinya bahwa pasti Naruto akan sembuh dalam waktu lima hari. Seperti biasanya.

Es krim memang masuk ke dalam daftar pantang untuk anaknya. Tapi sekarang, balitanya yang terkasih itu malah meminta es krim seolah-olah menagih hutang, tidak seperti biasanya. Wanita berambut merah itu merasa sedikit kaget dan bingung. Juga panik.

"Kenapa Naru minta dibelikan es krim, sayang?"

Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya, sambil mengacungkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggoyangkannya. Berlagak seperti orang bijak yang tengah memberi peringatan. "Papa udah janji cama Nayu, mama…" jawabnya dengan nada. "Papa bilang ke Nayu, kalo Nayu lulush macuk cekolahan, Nayu boleh minta checuatu cama mama papa."

Sang mama menggeram kesal. _Lagi-lagi, Minato! Kau memberikan jalan pada Naruto untuk meminta sesuatu yang dilarang. Argh~!_

"Jadi mama chayank, kapan Nayu boleh beli esh klim-nya?" Sambil tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat hati Kushina meleleh, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kayaknya bental lagi tukang esh klim-nya datang, mama…"

"Baiklah." Wanita berambut merah itu berjongkok di depan anaknya. Ia mengecup hidung mungil Naruto dan mendekapnya erat-erat. "Tapi ada syaratnya, sayang…" Kushina tersenyum. "Habis makan nanti Naru harus bobok siang dulu ya. Kalau penjual es krim-nya lewat, nanti mama bangunin."

Salah satu kelemahan Kushina adalah anaknya. Ia paling tidak tega menolak permintaan balitanya, maklumlah anak tunggal. Jadi biasanya, Kushina akan memakai sebuah siasat kalau hendak melarang anaknya dari sesuatu.

"Tapi mama, kalau Nayu bobok chiang dulu, pasti nan—"

"Enggak, sayang… Mama janji." Setelah saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, mama dan anak itu pun kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Kushina memasak, Naruto mencoret-coret selembar kertas.

Pada akhirnya, siang itu pun terlewati tanpa ada sebuah cone es krim pun di keluarga kecil Namikaze. Siasat sang mama berhasil, karena Naruto baru terbangun dari tidurnya saat hari mulai gelap. Sedangkan suara jingle es krim itu akan mulai terdengar di perumahan mereka pada saat jarum jam menunjuk sekitar dua siang.

Malam harinya, Kushina menegur keras suaminya. Minato yang sedikit merasa bersalah berusaha menghibur istrinya dengan harapan Naruto akan melupakan keinginannya pada keesokan hari.

"Tapi tadi siang itu, aku tidak membohonginya kan?" Kushina mendesah khawatir setelah kekesalan pada suaminya mereda. "Aku dan Naru sudah mengaitkan jari kelingking di dapur…"

Minato tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut istrinya. "Toh, sebenarnya kau sudah membangunkan Naru saat penjual es krim itu datang. Walau pun dengan berbisik-bisik."

Istrinya menghela nafas, "Yaah~ aku harap kau benar. Naru akan melupakan keinginannya besok."

"Tenang saja, sayang…"

Pasangan suami istri itu tidak mengetahui kalau pada malam itu, anak tunggal mereka tengah menyusun rencana.

-

Keesokan harinya…

"Nayu udah bobok cebelum makan chiang tadi, mama…" lengkingan suara serak-serak basah Naruto terdengar di ruang makan Namikaze siang itu.

Tapi rupanya, senyuman manis yang tersungging di wajah anaknya saat berseru tadi, tak membuat hati Kushina meleleh kali ini. Wanita berambut merah itu membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"A-apa, sayang?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa senang. "Nayu udah bobok chiang tadi. Peltamanya emang suchah, coalnya Nayu ndak nganthuk, tapi—"

"Bukannya Naru tadi main di kamar, sayang? Waktu mama tengok ke kamar tadi, Naru lagi main sama Kyuubi, kok." potong Kushina seraya berjongkok di hadapan anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata, Naruto pintar juga bersiasat. Duh—

"Nayu emang ngoblol cama Kyuubi dulu cebelum bobok, mama…" Bocah pirang itu memanyunkan mulutnya, "Kan, biacanya juga gitu…"

Ingatan Kushina melayang sejenak pada sosok boneka rubah yang berukuran sama sekali tidak kecil di atas kasur anaknya. Sebenarnya boneka raksasa yang hampir melebihi ukuran tubuh Naruto itu hadiah dari kakek dan neneknya saat Naruto berulang tahun yang ketiga, tahun lalu.

_Aduh, gawat... _ Kushina menahan nafas ngeri. "Umm, jadi sekarang Naru nggak mau bobok lagi ya?"

Bocah pirang itu menggeleng tanpa dosa.

Kushina mengecup kening anaknya lembut. "Aduh, anak mama… Kenapa tidur siangnya jadi cepat begitu, sih?" Setengah menggerutu, Kushina mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Nayu kan mau beli esh klim, mama…" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kemalin mama bilang, mama mau bangunin Nayu kalo tukang esh klim-nya lewat. Tapi telnyata, Nayu tetap ketingghalan." ia menghentikan kalimatnya sambil terengah-engah.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Huft—kenapa kau masih mengingatnya, sayang?"

"Makchud mama apa?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Papa udah janji cama Nayu, kan? Nayu mau mintanya, esh klim…"

Tak tahan melihat sepasang mata biru anaknya yang berkaca-kaca penuh pengharapan, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tapi nanti Naru bisa sakit, sayang… Mama nggak suka melihat Naru terbaring terus di tempat tidur, apalagi sebentar lagi Naru harus mulai masuk sekolah."

"Tapi mama, papa kan udah—"

"Mama belikan yang lain saja, 'kay?"

Naruto merengut. Ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk bersikeras. "Tapi, Nayu udah lama ndak makan esh klim, mama…" Kepala pirangnya tertunduk kecewa.

Tiba-tiba suara berat itu menengahi, "Belikan dia satu cone, apa salahnya sih Kushina?" Sang papa sudah berdiri di sebelah pintu antara ruang makan dan dapur. Di tangannya, terdapat selembar uang kertas. "Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji padanya. Jadi, ya sudahlah…"

Kushina menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kini Minato tengah menyelipkan uang kertasnya di tangan mungil Naruto. Lalu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya, ia berkata, "Tunggu saja penjual es krim-nya di luar, Naruto."

"Astaga… Minato!"

Mendengar teriakan tertahan mamanya tadi, Naruto memandang sang papa ragu-ragu. Minato tetap tersenyum pada balitanya. "Keluarlah, sayang… Kau sudah bisa membuka pintu sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi, papa—"

"Tak mengapa. Nanti Naru bisa terlambat lagi seperti kemarin, lho…"

Anak berusia empat tahun itu menyunggingkan senyum. Ia memeluk papanya sekilas sebelum melesat keluar dari ruang makan yang mungil itu. "Telima kacih, papa mama!" jeritnya sambil berlalu.

Setelah memastikan anaknya benar-benar sudah keluar dari rumah, Minato berjongkok setelah mengacak rambut merah Kushina sekilas. "Naruto sudah mulai besar, sayang…"

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi dia itu tetap anakku yang kecil dan rapuh, Minato. Dia bisa—" wanita itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri bangkit. "Aku harus menemaninya di luar!"

Minato menahan Kushina. Pria itu meraih lengan istrinya cepat-cepat, dan menariknya untuk kembali terduduk di lantai. "Dia akan masuk sekolah sebentar lagi, Kushina. Usianya sudah hampir lima tahun."

Kushina memandang Minato dengan berkaca-kaca. "Tapi dia itu—"

"Naruto perlu bergaul. Masak kau mau mengurung anakmu di rumah terus? Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui, masih banyak anak-anak seumurannya yang tinggal di perumahan ini."

Minato meraih pipi Kushina lembut, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Kau hanya terlalu paranoid, sayang…"

Sang mama menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia tahu kalau suaminya itu benar, ia terlalu paranoid mengenai Naruto. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anaknya, jika ia tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia takut, anaknya yang mungil itu tersakiti. Baik secara fisik, maupun batin.

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, ia sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan Naruto-nya.

"Aku akan kehilangan teman mengobrol nanti, Minato." Kushina tertawa getir. "Jika Naru sudah memiliki banyak teman nanti, otomatis ia akan memilih mereka dari pada aku."

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tidak akan begitu. Setiap malam, kau kan masih bisa mengobrol dengannya. Bertanya tentang kegiatannya hari itu. Kau masih akan menjadi yang pertama di hatinya." Lalu pria pirang itu mendekap istrinya lembut. "Lagi pula masih ada aku kan?"

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau harus bisa melawan rasa takutmu, sayang…" Minato menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau begini terus, lama-kelamaan, hal ini bisa menyiksa Naru dan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Mungkin kau benar." Kushina berkata lirih.

Minato bangkit dari duduknya seraya bergumam pelan, "Aku sudah menyangka sejak dulu, kalau ini akan terjadi padamu suatu hari…" Setelah menghela nafas, ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap istrinya penuh kasih, "Mau mengintip aksi Naruto dari jendela, sayang?"

Kushina tersenyum

-

Mata Naruto sama sekali tak berkedip menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Di kedua tangannya kini sudah terdapat dua buah cone es krim rasa vanilla. Dan ia sedang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju rumahnya, ketika sesosok anak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia lihat itu berlari melesat melewatinya.

Langkah hati-hati Naruto terhenti seketika. Ia berbalik dan menatap sosok berambut hitam itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dibiarkannya setetes es krim yang meleleh itu mengalir di punggung tangannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Sial—!"

Naruto dapat mendengar kata umpatan itu dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar ia menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata yang—menurut mama dan papanya—kasar itu.

Tiba-tiba anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia membawa beberapa uang koin di tangannya.

"Hei…" Mata besar Naruto sedikit membelalak mendengar anak itu memanggilnya. "Eh, kau siapa?"

Naruto membeku. Kepalanya tetap menunduk ke bawah, sementara ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dalam hati, bocah itu merasa panik sekali. Tentu saja mama dan papa sudah sering mengajarinya cara menjawab yang baik dan benar jika ia ditanya seperti ini. Tapi ternyata, susah sekali untuk mempraktekkannya.

"Umm…" bocah Namikaze itu merasa lidahnya kelu. Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat anak laki-laki itu melangkah mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara ya? Kau bisu?" tanya anak itu dengan nada prihatin.

Naruto tersentak. "Cembalangan, kau ngomongnya~!" Dengan berang ia mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa tidak segera menjawabku tadi…"

"Ceenaknya cendili shaja~" Setetes es krim yang meleleh kembali mengalir di tangan mungil kecoklatan itu.

"Hn. Terserahlah…" Naruto melihat anak laki-laki itu kembali melangkah mendekatinya. "Tapi tadi kayaknya…" Anak itu menyeringai. "Hmm…kau masih cadel ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Jujur, ia merasa malu sekali. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "Tidak mengapa. Kalau kau bertambah besar nanti, pasti cadelmu juga akan hilang."

Suara dan kalimat itu sungguh terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Sambil terus menggigit bibirnya ia tersenyum. "Telima kacih."

"Ermm… ya, terserah." anak itu membalas cepat. "Eh, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau anak sini?"

Sang Namikaze hanya terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Bingung.

"Maksudku, di mana rumahmu?" Naruto bisa mendengar anak itu mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Yang walnanya abu-abu. Di cebelah chitu." Sambil membalikkan seluruh tubuh ke arah rumahnya, Naruto menjilat kedua es krimnya sekaligus. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir, es krim itu akan meleleh habis jika tak segera di makan.

"Ah… aku lupa!" seru anak, yang menurut Naruto aneh itu, tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Tadi kau beli es itu di penjual keliling ya?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Seolah-olah tak membutuhkan jawaban lagi, anak itu meneruskan pertanyaannya pada Naruto, "Ke arah mana penjual es krim itu pergi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Nayu ndak tahu. Tadi, Nayu kan, ndak melhatikan…"

Wajah anak berkaus hitam itu masam seketika. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil bergumam sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kalimat seperti, "es krim sialan…" dan, "lewat rumah Nara…" atau, "jalan pintas…" juga, "besok sajalah…"

Naruto sama sekali tidak memahami maksud dari kalimat yang terpotong-potong itu, tapi… "Kamu mau beli esh klim juga ya?"

"Hn?"

"Umm… kamu mau beli esh klim juga ya?"

"Huft—" Naruto dapat mendengar anak itu menggerutu keras. "Ya. Memang begitu niatku, tadinya."

Naruto menjilat kedua bibirnya, "Nayu punya dua, kalau kamu…" ucapannya terhenti. "Mungkin… Err—tadi udah Nayu jilat cedikit, syih… Tapi mungkin…kamu mau catu esh klim punya Nayu?"

Anak itu terdiam. Tapi mata hitamnya menatap es krim di tangan Naruto penuh harap. "Itu milikmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Sambil menyodorkan sebuah es krimnya, ia berkata, "Ndak apa-apa kok. Cebenalnya syih, esh klim catunya mau Nayu kacih ke mama. Tapi—"

Sebelum sang Namikaze menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu cone es krim vanilla yang berada di tangan kanannya sudah berpindah tangan. Naruto menatap anak berkulit putih yang tengah menjilati es krimnya itu tanpa berkedip.

_Cepat cekali dia menjilati esh klim-ku…_

Merasa tak nyaman memperhatikan orang sedang makan, Naruto pun mulai menjilati es krimnya sendiri. Pertamanya ia berusaha menyamakan kecepatan menjilat es krim dengan anak berambut hitam yang aneh itu, tapi tidak bisa. Es krimnya sungguh terlalu dingin. Lidahnya tidak kuat.

"Hei, terima kasih ya."

Naruto tersentak kaget.

Tiba-tiba anak berambut hitam itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas trotoar kecil di pinggir jalan. Naruto mengikuti. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk juga di sebelah anak itu, tapi ia takut kakinya akan kesemutan nanti.

Naruto sangat membenci kesemutan. Karena menurutnya, walaupun kesemutan itu tidak sakit, tapi rasanya aneh. Mampu membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Sampai sekarang pun ia sendiri masih heran dan tidak mengerti, dari mana dan bagaimana caranya bisa semut-semut nakal itu masuk ke dalam kakinya. (*)

"Eh, siapa namamu tadi?"

Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut sekali. "Namaku Na-mi-ka-ze Nayuto," dengan perlahan, ia mengeja nama marganya yang menurutnya susah diucapkan itu. "Tyus emangnya, kamu bukan anak-anak lagi ya?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto tadi, anak itu kembali menyeringai. "Nayuto, ya?"

Sepasang mata besar beriris biru itu menyipit kesal. "Uu~uuh…"

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto." Anak itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. "Kita berteman?"

Naruto menganga. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berteman seperti ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Iya! Cekalang, Nayuto teman Chacuke." Lalu bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya setelah memindahkan cone es krim miliknya ke tangan kiri.

Sasuke menatap tangan kanan Naruto yang tengah terulur di depannya ragu-ragu. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat bibir atasnya sedikit. "Apa ini? Kau mengajakku bersalaman?"

"Tentu shaja! Kita kan lagi kenalhan…" Naruto memperlebar senyumannya.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Sambil mencibir, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku malas sekali bersalaman dengan tanganmu yang lengket penuh es krim itu." ujarnya tanpa perasaan.

Si bocah pirang melotot kesal. "Kau—!"

-

Minato tergelak dari jendela rumah tempat kediaman Namikaze. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi antara anaknya dengan bocah Uchiha di luar sana. Tapi melihat raut wajah kesal yang terlukis di wajah anaknya dari kejauhan, benar-benar membuatnya geli.

"Jangan tertawa, Minato!" ujar Kushina kesal, seraya bersidekap di sebelah suaminya. "Uchiha itu menggoda anakku. Anak kita!"

Suaminya tertawa semakin keras, sementara—diam-diam, wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Mungkin memang benar kata suaminya tadi itu, ia harus mulai belajar untuk melepas anaknya ke luar. Untuk kebaikan Naruto, dan dirinya sendiri.

**Fin**

-

(*) Hahaha. Itu cuma salah satu pengalaman masa kecil Rai. Dulu aku sempat berfikir begitu tentang kesemutan. XP Konyol banget kalau hal itu dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang. XDD

Minta maaf atas semua kesalahan Rai di dalam fict ini. Review please…? X)


End file.
